


All of You

by VictoriaHolmesWriting



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaHolmesWriting/pseuds/VictoriaHolmesWriting
Summary: A Jared Dunn x Reader inspired by Billie Eilish's "everything i wanted"
Relationships: Jared Dunn/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	All of You

Her eyes flew open, lungs desperately breathing in air at an alarming rate as she slowly became aware of the soaking wet pillowing beneath her head. It clung to her face, cold as ice. She lifted a shaking hand to find her hair and neck wet, too.

She clenched her eyes, trying to make the images of her nightmare go away, but it didn’t work. It never worked. It just made them angry and worse.

_The water continued to rise above her head. The force of the waves beat against her, throwing her around. Her lungs burned as they began to fill. She tried to scream, but nothing came out, except the bubbles from the last of her oxygen._

No! No! NO!

Y/N forced her eyes open again, flinging herself over in search of her husband. But the bed beside her was empty.

Desperately trying not to panic, she threw off the covers and ran out of the room.

Jared sat cross-legged on the couch in the living room. An intricately-detailed activities schedule shown bright on his laptop’s screen. “4:32 am” mocked him from the corner of the display as his tired vision went in and out.

“Jared?” his wife called, startling the poor workaholic. The strain in her voice did not go unnoticed.

“In here,” he called back. 

Wiping his eyes, he quickly put the laptop aside as she clung to him, shaking.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, suddenly fully awake. He gently rubbed her back as he held her close. When she didn’t answer, he asked instead, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Her nightmares and mental health were nothing new to him. Jared found out about the nightmares the third night they spent together. And she entrusted her battles with mental health to him just a couple weeks into their relationship. She said she wanted him to know all of her if they were to be together.

He accepted all of her.

Jared did everything he could to be there for her. He went with her to therapy and patiently waited for her. He took her unpredictable moods in stride and learned when to press an issue or let it go and just hold her. And he was the one to help her get through acclimating to new or adjusted medications.

None of it was easy and she hated how much she put on him, but he never complained. Actually, he was happy to do it because he loved her so much and she was there for him, too. (This she found out after during one of her more intense mood swings in which she had yelled at him, “Why do you stay around and put up with me?”)

It wasn’t long into their relationship that Jared became her safe place and she became his.

When they married, Jared said in his vows that he promised, “I will love all of you and be there for all of you for the rest of my life.”

“It was the drowning one again,” she whispered in a shaky voice.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jared replied, knowing exactly which one she meant. He hoped she wouldn’t notice the momentary pause in his movements. (She did, but didn’t say anything.) 

“Are you okay?”

“I will be...in a bit.”

“What can I do?”

Y/N snuggled into his neck. “Just hold me.”

“I can do that,” Jared hummed. He shifted so he could lay back and hold her to him.

She rested her head on his chest.

“I love all of you,” he said.

“I love all of you, too,” she replied.

They stayed that way all night -- Jared refusing to fall asleep until well after she’d nodded off.


End file.
